elementaldungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
Enemies in Elemental Dungeon come in many different shapes, sizes, and elements. There are three different types of Enemies: regular, mini bosses, and bosses. Most regular enemies have three different variations (three different elements). Mini bosses provide more of a challenge than regular enemies but are often quite easily beatable. Bosses are the hardest of the enemies and prove to be quite a challenge. Bosses appear at the end of each level dungeon. Regular Enemies Slimes Slimettes are found in all level 1 dungeons. Other slimes are found in Dangerous Dungeon. Monster Gallery-blue slimette.png|Water Slimette Monster Gallery-red slimette.png|Fire Slimette Monster Gallery-green slimette.png|Earth Slimette Monster Gallery-blue slimutate.png|Water Slimutate Monster Gallery-red slimutate.png|Fire Slimutate Monster Gallery-green slimutate.png|Earth Slimutate Monster Gallery-blue slimage.png|Water Slimage Monster Gallery-red slimage.png|Fire Slimage Monster Gallery-green slimage.png|Earth Slimage Goblins Found in Dangerous Dungeon. Monster Gallery-green airblin.png|Earth Air-blin Monster Gallery-blue airblin.png|Water Air-blin Monster Gallery-red airblin.png|Fire Air-blin Monster Gallery-green marksblin.png|Earth Marks-blin Monster Gallery-blue marksblin.png|Water Marks-blin Monster Gallery-red marksblin.png|Fire Marks-blin Monster Gallery-green chiefblin.png|Earth Chief-blin Monster Gallery-blue chiefblin.png|Water Chief-blin Monster Gallery-red chiefblin.png|Fire Chief-blin Snoo Found in Chilly Cavern. Monster Gallery-white snooslinger.png|Ice Snooslinger|link=Snooslinger Monster Gallery-blue snooslinger.png|Water Snooslinger|link=Snooslinger Monster Gallery-yellow snooslinger.png|Lightning Snooslinger|link=Snooslinger Monster Gallery-white snoocopter.png|Ice Snoocopter|link=Snoocopter Monster Gallery-blue snoocopter.png|Water Snoocopter|link=Snoocopter Monster Gallery-yellow snoocopter.png|Lightning Snoocopter|link=Snoocopter Monster Gallery-white snoocaptain.png|Ice Snoocaptain|link=Snoocaptain Monster Gallery-blue snoocaptain.png|Water Snoocaptain|link=Snoocaptain Monster Gallery-yellow snoocaptain.png|Lightning Snoocaptain|link=Snoocaptain Ancient Constructs Found in Chilly Cavern. Monster Gallery-white ancient defender.png|Ice Ancient Defender|link=Ancient Defender Monster Gallery-blue ancient defender.png|Water Ancient Defender|link=Ancient Defender Monster Gallery-yellow ancient defender.png|Lightning Ancient Defender|link=Ancient Defender Monster Gallery-white ancient guardian.png|Ice Ancient Guardian|link=Ancient Guardian Monster Gallery-yellow ancient guardian.png|Lightning Ancient Guardian|link=Ancient Guardian Monster Gallery-ice pillar.png|Ice Pillar|link=Ice Pillar Magma monsters Found in Lava Land. Monster Gallery-magglobe.png|Magglobe|link=Magglobe Orange maggenerator.png|Fire Maggenerator|link=Maggenerator Purple maggenerator.png|Dark Maggenerator|link=Maggenerator Orange maggiant.png|Fire Maggiant|link=Maggiant Purple maggiant.png|Dark Maggiant|link=Maggiant Lesser Demons Found in Lava land. Red imp.png|Fire Imp|link=Imp Purple imp.png|Dark Imp|link=Imp Red devil.png|Fire Devil|link=Devil Purple devil.png|Dark Devil|link=Devil Red reaper.png|Fire Reaper|link=Reaper Ghost Crabs Red small ghost crab.png|Fire Small Ghost Crab|link=Small Ghost Crab Green small ghost crab.png|Earth Small Ghost Crab|link=Small Ghost Crab Purple small ghost crab.png|Dark Small Ghost Crab|link=Small Ghost Crab Red male ghost crab.png|Fire Male Ghost Crab|link=Male Ghost Crab Green male ghost crab.png|Earth Male Ghost Crab|link=Male Ghost Crab Purple male ghost crab.png|Dark Male Ghost Crab|link=Male Ghost Crab Red female ghost crab.png|Fire Female Ghost Crab|link=Female Ghost Crab Green female ghost crab.png|Earth Female Ghost Crab|link=Female Ghost Crab Purple female ghost crab.png|Dark Female Ghost Crab|link=Female Ghost Crab Lizards Found in Dry Desert. Red lizamilitia.png|Fire Lizamilitia|link=Lizamilitia Green lizamilitia.png|Earth Lizamilitia|link=Lizamilitia Purple lizamilitia.png|Dark Lizamilitia|link=Lizamilitia Red lizabomber.png|Fire Lizabomber|link=Lizabomber Green lizabomber.png|Earth Lizabomber|link=Lizabomber Purple lizabomber.png|Dark Lizabomber|link=Lizabomber Tentacle monsters Found in Spore Spaces. Yellow tentacle.png|Lightning Tentacle|link=Tentacle Purple tentacle.png |Dark Tentacle|link=Tentacle Purple lurker.png |Dark Lurker|link=Lurker Shaman mages Found in Spore Spaces. Crow shaman.png|Lightning Crow Shaman|link=Crow Shaman Purple crow shaman.png|Dark Crow Shaman|link=Crow Shaman Yellowblue spore shaman.png|Lightning Spore Shaman|link=Spore Shaman Purple spore shaman.png|Dark Spore Shaman|link=Spore Shaman Mist shaman.png|Mist Shaman|link=Mist Shaman Rats Found in Stinking Sewer. Blue ratlet.png|Water Ratlet|link=Ratlet Green ratlet.png|Earth Ratlet|link=Ratlet Blue ratball.png|Water Ratball|link=Ratball Green ratball.png|Earth Ratball|link=Ratball Brain constructs Found in Stinking Sewer. Blue brainy apprentice.png|Water Brainy Apprentice|link=Brainy Apprentice 97 blue brainy ghoul.png|Water Brainy Ghoul|link=Brainy Ghoul green brainy ghoul.png|Earth Brainy Ghoul|link=Brainy Ghoul Mini-Bosses Pumpkin knight.png|Pumpkin Knight|link=Pumpkin Knight Nameless susuwatari.png|link=Nameless miniboss Eye demon.png|Eye Demon Purple potato.png|Purple Potato|link=Purple Potato 108 juggernaut.png|Juggernaut|link=Juggernaut Bosses crabking.png|King Crab|link=King Crab Slimuddy.png|King Slimuddy|link=King Slimuddy Colossus.png|Colossus|link=Colossus Archdemon.png|Archdemon|link=Archdemon Cosmolady.png|Cosmo Lady|link=Cosmo Lady Brainytwins.png|Brainy Twins|link=Brainy Twins Category:Enemy Category:General